¡LOCOS POR EL DRAMA!
by EmmaLogan
Summary: Una nueva temporada de la serie. Tendremos viejos y nuevos competidores, y como siempre, a Chris para "atraer a la audiencia" Romance, peleas, alieanzas, drama y mucho mas en ¡Locos por el drama!


**Amigos y amigas, señores y señoras, niños y niñas, y tambien animales (por las dudas, no? capaz que algun perro sabe leer , no hay que descartar la posibilidad XD) Les traigo aquí una historia que sería ccomo una nueva temporada de ISLA DEL Drama, Luz drama acción, Drama total gira mundial, y en este caso tenemos : ¡LOCOS POR EL DRAMA! Bueno, disfrutenla, aquí va:**

Se encienden las luces. Aparece en la pantalla de nuestro televisor un hombre de cabello oscuro, sonriendo.

-¡Sean bienvenidos a nuestro primer episodio de "¡Locos por el Drama!" donde dieciséis concursantes (algunos ya conocidos, y otros nuevos) competirán por nada menos que UN MILLON DE DOLARES!-dice Chris McLean.-En este nuevo concurso, los participantes pasaran por muchos desafíos,¡ y solo uno podrá ser el ganador!

-Ejem, ejem-se escucha una tosecita fingida.

-Esta bien, esta bien-dice Chris- También tenemos al Chef-se da vuelta y mira al gran hombre de piel oscura parado a su lado. Este saluda con una sonrisita a las cámaras.

-Como iba diciendo, los concursantes pasaran por muchos desafíos… ¿Qué haces, Chef?-pregunta mientras ve que Chef esta haciendo morisquetas a la cámara.

-Nada Chris…-dice el Chef avergonzado.

-Bien, como decía hasta ahora antes de que el Chef me interrumpiera, los productores no van a aumentar mi saldo (tacaños…) Bueno, eso no es lo importante. Lo importante en este momento es presentar a los participantes.

Llega un gran colectivo con el titulo del programa pintado. Se detiene delante de las cámaras para ser enfocado con claridad.

-Bien…veamos-dice Chris.-En el equipo de las chicas tenemos a: Courtney, Heather, Gwen, Lindsay, Bridgette y Izzy.-Mientras las van nombrando cada una baja del colectivo saludando, se escuchan aplausos -Y tenemos dos nuevas participantes: Kira (baja del colectivo una chica pelirroja de cabello enrulado y grandes ojos verdes, con pequeñas pecas.) y Catherine (baja del micro una muchacha de cabello oscuro, largo hasta los hombros, y ojos azules.)

-¡Hola chicas!-exclamó Izzy emocionada- Ya no me persigue el gobierno-dijo.

-Que bien-le dijo Bridgette.

-Ahora me persiguen solo la NAZA y la marina-comenta Izzy como si fuera lo más normal de mundo.

-No se para que vinieron, o para que van a siquiera molestarse-dice Heather, mientras se lima las uñas-después de todo yo voy a ganar.

-No creas que te será fácil-le dice Kira a Heather, con una sonrisa retadora.

-Ja, por favor, eres nueva, hace tres temporadas que compito aquí-dijo la morocha, rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, pues esta es la primera temporada en la que participo, y te lo advierto a ti y a todas: No suelo jugar limpio.

-Hola-le dice Gwen a Catherine.

-Hola, dime Cat.-dice Catherine y se quedan conversando.

-Mis abogados estarán al tanto de todo, se los aseguro…-les dice Courtney a las demás.-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pregunta, señalando a Gwen.

-Vengo a participar-dijo Gwen.

-No duraras mucho, créeme-le contesta Courtney, mientras vuelve a concentrarse en su agenda electrónica.

-Bueno chicas, basta de tanto hablar, es hora de presentar a los chicos…-dice Chris.

-Por favor dime que no participará el idiota de Duncan-dice Courtney.

-No, no participará…-le dice Chris, aunque con las cámaras de frente podemos ver que cruza los dedos. Ahora, los participantes son: Alejandro, Tyler, Trent (que regresó, pues no participó en la segunda temporada ni en la tercera) Owen, Duncan y Cody. También tenemos dos nuevos participantes: Dick (baja del colectivo un muchacho de mediana estatura, músculos y cuerpo bien formado. Tiene ojos color miel.) Y Sam (Baja del micro un chico rubio de ojos celestes, con el cabello peinado hacia el costado con flequillo)

-¡Dijiste que Duncan no vendría!-se quejó Courtney.

-Pues… mentí-admitió Chris.

-¡Gwen!-exclamó Duncan al verla parada allí. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Te extrañé-le dice ella. Podemos ver detrás a Courtney echando humito por las orejas.

-Pero… no es justo-dice Courtney- El me engañó y se besó con Gwen… deberían tener prohibido participar.

-Al contrario, esas cosas elevan la audiencia-comentó el Chef.

-Bueno, me aseguraré que no lleguen ni al segundo capitulo-dijo Courtney.

-Eso lo decido yo, querida, no tus abogados-dice la autora, con una banderita en la mano que dice "¡Duncan y Gwen for ever!"

-Eso no es justo…-se quejó Courtney.

-¿Con quien estas hablando?-le pregunta Bridgette a Courtney.

-Em ¿con la autora?

-¿Cuál autora?-pregunta la rubia, un poco confundida.

-Ay, no estoy segura…-dice Courtney.

-Bueno, déjense de hablar y ahora voy a armar los equipos.-dice Chris.

Todos se reúnen.

-Bien, en el equipo de los "Muffins con Crema", tenemos a: Bridgette, Kira, Lindsay, Heather, Owen, Cody, Dick, Tyler.

-¿Los Muffins con Crema?-preguntó Owen, babeándose. –Rico nombre-dijo.

-Así que, Tyler-le dijo Dick al atleta.-Un gusto.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Tyler. Al parecer iban a ser buenos amigos.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que estar con estos perdedores?-exclamaron Heather y Kira al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya. No sabía que Heather tuviese una gemela-dijo Lindsay.- ¡Que divertido!

-Bueno, en el equipo de "Los tallarines con Queso", tenemos a: Catherine, Gwen, Courtney, Izzy, Alejandro, Trent, Sam, Duncan.

-Bueno, no es tan mal equipo-dice Sam.-Me alegra conocerlos a todos.- Al parecer era demasiado amistoso. "muy sospechoso" pensó Cat.

-¡Estamos en el mismo equipo!-dijeron Duncan y Gwen.

-Y lamentablemente yo también…-dijo Courtney.

-¿Cómo estas, Gwen?-preguntó Trent, pues hacía dos temporadas que no se veían.

-Eh, lo siento hermano, pero-dijo Duncan, metiéndose en el medio- A menos que no quieras aparecer muerto por ahí, aléjate de ella.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-dijo Trent enojado-Solo la saludaba…

-No se, solo establecí un punto-dijo Duncan.

-Bueno- Dice Chris McLean- No gasten todas sus peleas ahora, tenemos mucho programa por delante. Vayan a descansar a sus habitaciones.

-¿Habitaciones?-pregunta Heather- ¿De veras por fin tendremos habitaciones decentes?

-No, vayan a sus cabañas. Estamos en la isla de la primera temporada.

-Rayos-dice Owen- Yo quería ir a suiza… Queso suizo, Mmm…

-Bueno, al menos nadie tendrá que dormir en ese avión de la temporada pasada, dios santo la espalda te quedaba como un plátano…-comentó Tyler.

-Y por suerte para mí, no está Sierra.-dijo Cody, relajado.

-¿Y como dividimos las cabañas?-preguntó Bridgette.

-Hay cuatro cabañas.-explicó Chris.-Dos para los chicos, y dos para las chicas, y en cada una irán cuatro de ustedes, los que sean del mismo equipo.

-Bueno, entonces parece que somos compañeros-dijo Dick, dirigiéndose a Tyler, Cody y Owen.

-Yo debería estar en "La Secuela" con Jeff. ¿Quién ocupa mi lugar allí?-preguntó Bridgette.

-No te preocupes, Blailey está encargándose del programa en tu ausencia.-le dijo Chris. "esa estúpida Blailey que se quiere robar _mi_ programa" pensaron Chris y Bridgette al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>-Así que, compañeras de habitación-dijo Heather a las otras tres chicas que estaban entrando a la cabaña con ella.-Creo que tendré que aceptarlo.<p>

-No eres la única perjudicada aquí-le dijo Kira, en tono despectivo- Debo pasar mi estadía soportándolas a ustedes tres.-las señala.

-¡Oigan!-dijo Bridgette- No peleen, debemos estar unidas.

-"Si, es cierto, debo formar alianzas como siempre para poder ganar"-pensó Heather mientras desempacaba.-Oye Lindsay, amiga-dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "amiga"-Tengo un nuevo esmalte de uñas, color rosa chicle que te encantará.

-O no, no pienso caer ante tu falsa amistad como antes, y…-Cuando Heather sacó el esmalte de su mochila, a Lindsay se le abrieron los ojos como dos platos- ¡Que lindo!-exclamó.-Gracias, amiga Heather.

-De nada, Lin.-le dijo Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>Cámaras del Baño portátil.<strong>

**Heather**

-No puedo creer tener que hablar aquí como en la primera temporada. Este sucio baño…-se quejaba Heather a las cámaras.-Pero este año vine para ganar, no me importa si para eso tenga que sobornar a Lindsay, después de todo ella no es muy brillante.

**Lindsay**

-Lindo, lindo esmalte…-decía mirando sus uñas y a las cámaras a la vez- Tal vez Heather haya decidido cambiar y ser buena compañera…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de las Chicas del equipo Los tallarines con Queso, todas estaban desempacando en tranquilidad, o al menos hasta que…<p>

-¡Gwen!-exclamó Courtney-¡Esa cama la quiero YO!

-Bueno, pues no eres la dueña y yo llegué primero-dijo Gwen, dejando su maleta sobre la litera.

-¡Roba novios! ¡Y ahora Roba camas!

-¡Histérica! ¡Mandona!-le dijo la gótica, cansada de los repliques de su compañera.

-¡Chicas, chicas! No peleen-dijo Cat, sentada en otra de las literas.

-¿Y tu quien te crees para sentarte en la otra litera como si fuera tuya? ¡Yo quiero esa!-exclamó Courtney.

-Bien, Gwen tiene algo de razón, eres un poco histérica-dijo Catherine, y se levantó- Quédate con la litera, por mi es lo mismo.

-A mí me gustan las peras, los duraznos y la sopa de arvejas-Comentó Izzy, y las demás la miraron raro.

-Será una laaaarga estadía-dijo Gwen.

* * *

><p>En una de las cabañas de los chicos se encontraban Sam, Alejandro, Trent y Duncan.<p>

-¿Qué camas quieren? Elijan ustedes, a mí me da lo mismo…-dijo el nuevo, amablemente.

-ésa-dijo Duncan. Trent eligió la mas alejada posible de la de Duncan.

-Está esta bien para mí-dijo.

-¿Qué pasa, guitarrista, me tienes miedito?-le dijo Duncan, burlándose.

-No, pero no quiero problemas-dijo Trent.

-Sabes, yo tampoco, pero para que sepas, Gwen es mi novia ahora-dijo Duncan.

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir eso? Ya lo sé…-dijo Trent deprimido. "pero no lo será para siempre" pensó.

-Sabes, Trent, yo te apoyo-dijo Alejandro.-Fue muy feo de parte de Duncan enamorarse de Gwen, sabiendo que tu la querías… una verdadera traición.

* * *

><p><strong>Cámaras del baño.<strong>

**Alejandro:**

-Si me gano la confianza de Trent, ya tendré un aliado, y luego debo acercarme al nuevo. No será tan difícil. Pretendo ganar.

**Sam:**

**-**No entiendo porque todos son tan competitivos aquí… ¿De que se las da ese Alejandro? Es obvio que quiere echarle leña al fuego para sacar provecho… ¿Siempre son así? Digo, vi las temporadas anteriores, y ¡dios santo! Cada vez peores. Por eso creo que no será tan difícil acercarme al millón. Y esa chica, Catherine… Me miró con una cara cuando fui amable con los demás al llegar… Igual es linda… ¡No, esperen, borren eso ultimo!-en ese momento suena la puerta (tóc tóc tóc)

-Viejo, todos queremos entrar, llevas quince minutos hablando-dijo la voz de Duncan.

-Bueno, ahí salgo.

**Duncan:**

**-**No se que estarán pensando estos ineptos, pero el millón será mío. Me alegró encontrarme con Gwen. Bueno, lo repito: Quiero el millón.

* * *

><p>En la cabaña de los chicos de "Muffins con Crema" estaban Owen, Dick, Tyler y Cody. Al parecer eran los únicos que se llevaban bien.<p>

-Oye viejo, buen corte de cabello-le dijo Owen a Tyler.

-Lo tengo igual que la temporada anterior-dijo este.

-Exacto…-dijo Owen.

-Chicos, podremos ganar, somos un gran equipo-dijo Cody.

-Tu lo has dicho-dijo Tyler.

-¿Qué onda Duncan con la tal Courtney?-preguntó Dick.

-Todo mal-contó Owen- Él la engaño con Gwen, la gótica, y ella y Courtney eran amigas, pero ahora no. Courtney logró expulsarla la temporada pasada.

-Así que… no tiene novio-dedujo Dick.

-Ajá.

-Que bien…

* * *

><p><strong>Cámaras del baño<strong>

**Dick:**

-De acuerdo, lo admito, es muy bonita Courtney. Además se que es muy competitiva, juntos los dos podríamos ganar…

**Owen:**

**-**Mmmmmm…. Muffins con creeemaaa…

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL PUERTO<strong>

**Chris está parado comiendo un trozo de pizza.**

-Mmm, esto si es comida comparado con lo que los otros tendrán que comer…-se da vuelta y ve las cámaras- O.O ¿Desde cuando están ahí? Bueno, ejem, no importa. Al parecer esta temporada tendremos más alianzas, mas romances, mas peleas, y solo uno será el ganador. Bueno, descubran como continua, la próxima semana inicia el primer desafío de la temporada. Accion, peleas, amor y mucho más en ¡LOCOS POR… ¿Qué fue eso?

Cae detrás de el una persona al agua. Chris se acerca a ver y era un camarógrafo.

-¿Qué rayos haces?-le pregunta Chris.

-Me despidieron por recorte al presupuesto.

-O.O ¿seré yo el próximo? Espero que no-dijo preocupado nuestro conductor de televisión favorito.- ¿Te das cuenta que con tu caída se arruinó todo el drama de la despedida al publico?

-Perdón…-dice el camarógrafo, y se va todo empapado.

-Bueno, va de nuevo-dice Chris como si nada hubiera pasado.-Accion, peleas, amor y mucho mas en ¡LOCOS POR EL… ¿¡Que rayos haces aquí?-exclama Chris al ver a Owen detrás suyo.

-Viejo, me muero de hambre…

-¡Acabas de llegar hace dos horas!

-¿Eso que tienes ahí es…PIZZA?-pregunta el grandote con una babita cayendo de su boca.

-No… -dijo Chris, pero luego lo pensó bien-Si, si, es pizza, búscala-le dijo, y lanzó la pizza al agua. Owen saltó tras la misma.-Ahora sí. Acción, peleas, amor y muchas cosas más en ¡LOCOS POR EL DRAMA!

(Musiquita cursi mientras se aleja la cámara y pasan los títulos XD)

**¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Bueno, en el proximo capitulo: se viene el primer desafio, y el primer o primera eliminado/a de la temporada. Bueno, espero sus REVIEWS :) nos vemos! :D**


End file.
